You Are Mine
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: "Hentikan lelucon ini!";"Aku sedang tidak melucu.";"Pergi kau!Kau gila!";"Ya!Aku tergila-gila padamu!"/full warning inside/mature and bloody content/kinda poetry/RnR/flame allowed/


_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning: AU, typos, mature content, death charas**_

_**Genre: drama, tragedy, thriller, poetry, romance(?)**_

_**Rated: M (maybe) **_

_**Pair(s): (kalo ini bisa dibilang pairing siy) UlquiorraOrihime**__**,**__** IchigoOrihime**_

* * *

><p><strong>~YOU ARE MINE~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Hari masih gelap. Ulquiorra tau Orihime sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Menyiapkan bekal anak-anak dan memasak. Juga mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Orihime bawa ke kantor. Tiap pagi selalu seperti itu. Akhir pekan Orihime bahkan bangun lebih pagi. Anak-anak akan Orihime bawa berpiknik. Dan dengan mata yang penuh cinta, selalu bahagia, Orihime akan bilang pada Ulquiorra kalau Orihime akan pulang sore. Anak-anak lalu mengikutinya. Ulquiorra tau mereka tidak menyukainya. Tapi apa pedulinya. Baginya hanya senyum Orihime yang membuat harinya selalu bermatahari. Baginya hanya wajah Orihime yang menghiasi taman hatinya.

"Ulquiorra, aku pergi."

"Ya, Onna." _Ya, Hime.._

Entah sejak kapan pesona Orihime menawannya. Ulquiorra bahkan sudah lupa tanggal apa. Ulquiorra tak ingat bila bermula. Yang Ulquiorra sadari adalah bahwa segala sinar yang terpancar dari diri Orihime selalu membuatnya bergairah hidup. Yang Ulquiorra sadari adalah setiap binar mata Orihime membangkitkan semangatnya. Yang Ulquiorra sadari adalah mata Ulquiorra yang hanya menatap ke satu arah yaitu Orihime. Yang Ulquiorra sadari adalah hatinya sudah tak ada lagi karena telah Orihime ambil. Yang Ulquiorra sadari adalah dunianya yang menjelma diri Orihime. Dan entah sejak kapan pula Ulquiorra menyadari itu semua dengan tiba-tiba saja.

Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama. Saat mereka saling bertegur sapa. Sejak itu Ulquiorra mencintai Orihime. Mungkin sejak tiap-tiap pagi Ulquiorra memulai dengan sapaan Orihime yang menurut Orihime sederhana namun baginya bermakna cinta. Sejak itu Ulquiorra mengagumi Orihime. Mungkin sejak Orihime memasak untuknya masakan yang kata Orihime sederhana namun bumbu cinta mungkin tertuang terlalu banyak di kuahnya. Sejak itu kecap lidahnya pada selainnya menjadi kelu. Mungkin sejak dirasa rumah ini terlalu kosong. Lalu diisinya dengan ribuan pigura berisikan wajah Orihime. Sejak itu rumah ini berubah damai. Damai akan ribuan ekpresi wajah Orihime yang ramai.

Waktunya berpusing sementara Ulquiorra bergeming. Berbekal mimpi dia lukis wajah Orihime di kanvas hati. Lalu dibukanya matanya. Didapatinya kanvas kertas tempat Ulquiorra biasa menuangkan saripati imajinya. Ditebasnya mimpi dan segera dituangnya imajinya pada kanvas nyatanya. Lidahnya bergetar merapalkan mantra, nama Orihime berulang-ulang terdesis dari lisannya. Tangannya gemetar mengoles kuas pada wajah Orihime yang terekstrak di kanvasnya. Senyum matahari Orihime menghias wajah imajiner tiruan Orihime. Ah, Ulquiorra tak bisa membuatnya sempurna. Bagaimanapun, Orihime adalah ciptaan yang takkan ada tiruannya. Namun, lagi, wajah Orihime akan menghias rumah ini dalam pigura berwarna jingga.

Mentari merangkak ke punggung senja. Orihime baru saja pulang dari kerja. Membawa beberapa plastik yang mungkin saja Orihime baru sempatkan berbelanja. Ulquiorra melihat senyuman Orihime yang biasa dengan bahagia senantiasa tereja. Tak ada gurat lelah di sana. Tak ada gores letih tercipta, di sana, di wajah Orihime yang berbias cinta. Meski sekian hari Orihime lalui begini-begini saja. Meski sekian waktu, Orihime tempuh juga dengan setia. Ulquiorra jadi semakin mencintai Orihime.

.

.

Pagi ini pagi yang lain, namun senyum Orihime tetap sama. Apa lagi yang membuatnya bahagia selain itu. Ketika Orihime lagi-lagi memamerkan senyuman Orihime ketika Orihime pamit berangkat kerja. Namun Ulquiorra tak tahu entah apa. Hatinya berdebar lebih kencang. Serasa firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Seakan sesuatu akan datang dan mengancam Orihime. Ulquiorra tiba-tiba merasa mendung. Ulquiorra tiba-tiba merasa khawatir pada Orihime. Ulquiorra tiba-tiba merasa Orihime jangan pergi saja. Tapi ketika bibirnya ingin mengucapkan larangan pada Orihime, Ulquiorra hanya memandang sendu punggung Orihime di kejauhan. Ulquiorra semakin takut.

Berkali-kali dentuman ini terdengar. Bukan dari luar. Tapi dari dalam dada Ulquiorra. Dari debar jantungnya yang terus menerus memikirkan Orihime. Yang sekarang ketika waktunya Orihime seharusnya tiba di rumah namun Orihime tak kunjung tampak. Bahkan langit merah saga sudah datang lebih dulu dari Orihime. Yang biasanya Orihime saksikan bersama ank-anak di beranda. Kali ini pulang tanpa sisa. Mungkin cuma menyisakan serpih hati yang kecewa di telapak tangannya yang mengepal sempurna. Orihime ada di mana? Berkali-kali batinnya bertanya.

Ah itu, bahkan suara jejak Orihime pun sudah dihapalnya. Orihime sudah pulang. Ulquiorra bergegas-gegas ingin menyambut Orihime. Namun apa yang dia lihat ini membuat jantungnya yang sedari tadi tenang mendengar hentak jejak Orihime kembali menjerit. Orihime bersama makhluk entah apa yang mengikutinya. Paras menjijikkan itu malah Orihime beri senyuman, senyuman yang mestinya hanya untuknya.

Apa itu, Hime? Ulquiorra membatin. Hatinya bertanya-tanya makhluk apa itu? Namun surai oranye milik makhluk itu telah diremas erat oleh jemari lentik Orihime. Lengan makhluk itu telah melingkar di pinggul Orihime. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada Ulquiorra di sana. Melihat dengan mata tanpa ekspresi pada mereka yang sedang terbuai dalam pagutan di bibir mereka. Seolah mereka akan saling memakan. Ulquiorra membuang ludahnya jijik. Ia lalu masuk ke biliknya.

Berkali-kali Ulquiorra mencoba menggambarkan wajah Orihime dalam imajinya, berkali-kali pula bayangan apa yang dilihatnya tadi berkelabat di kepalanya. Memecah konsentrasinya. Lama kemudian Ia menyerah. Dibantingnya kuasnya. Dikoyaknya kanvasnya. Ditendangnya meja kecilnya, berakibat seluruh tube cat itu terpelanting tak berdaya. Remuk. Bukan kanvasnya. Tapi juga hatinya. Hancur. Bukan lukisannya. Tapi juga perasaannya.

"Onna, Onna,…. Hime…" Bisiknya.

.

.

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Hal pertama yang ditemui oleh irisnya adalah wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya dalam lukisan cat minyak yang istimewa. Wajahnya yang sedang terseyum kepadanya. Wajahnya yang cerah seperti matahari pagi. Siapa yang membuat ini, batinnya? Bahkan Ia terpesona pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Lukisan itu menutupi setengah dinding. Orihime bahkan tak menyadari kalau Ia secantik itu. Siapa pelukis tersohor yang mengurai warna menjelma tiruannya di atas kanvas?

Belum puas, diedarkannya pandang ke penjuru ruang. Bukan main Ia terkejut. Bukan hanya satu. Ada ratusan pigura kecil dan besar bertindih-tindih dan itu berisi hal yang sama. Wajahnya. Dengan berbagai ekspresi. Wajahnya. Dengan berbagai sudut pandang. Hanya wajahnya saja. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Ia mempunyai ekspresi sebanyak itu. Siapa orang yang selalu memotretnya ke dalam kanvas?

Derit pintu kamar membuka. Sesosok familiar di mata Orihime melangkah perlahan. Jubah putihnya berkibaran sejurus dengan langkahnya yang perlahan.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Onna."

"Kau melukis…"

"Hn?"

"…ku?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sontak Orihime kelu. Ia terbelalak tak percaya. Ulquiorra Schiffer ini? Batinnya meragu. Jantungnya memacu. Apa-apaan perkataannya barusan.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tapi aku, aku akan menikah, Ulquio…"

"DIAM!"

Orihime terperanjat. Ia tersentak. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini telinganya tersentak oleh bentakan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang selalu menyapanya di pagi hari. Meski tanpa ekspresi ia tau kalau Ulquiorra baik hati. Meski hanya sekedar tetangga rumah yang bersebelahan namun ia merasa seperti memiliki saudara. Dan kini, di depannya seperti entah siapa, bukan Ulquiorra yang dikenalnya selama ini. Mata yang dingin itu, yang dulu dianggapnya menyimpan rahasia, kali ini mata dingin itu menyorot nyalang padanya seolah menyimpan dendam. Orihime takut, bahunya bergetar, bibirnya kelu.

"Kau adalah milikku, Onna." Ulquiorra beringsut mendekati Orihime. Orihime bereaksi, berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya menatap mata tanpa ekspresi itu. Orihime baru sadar posisinya kini. Ia sedang terduduk di ranjang dengan tangan terikat.

"Ti-Tidak. Kau salah…" Orihime meronta mencoba melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pergelangan tangannya nyeri bukan main. Tangannya bahkan bukan diikat dengan tali melainkan dengan kawat tebal.

"Aku? Aku salah? Apanya, Onna?" Ulquiorra sudah berada di ujung kaki Orihime. "Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang salah, Onna." Ulquiorra merangkak di atas hamparan tubuh Orihime.

Orihime berinisiatif menendang Ulquiorra. Namun bahkan kedua tungkainya sulit digerakkan. "Ulquiorra! Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Hentikan lelucon ini!" Teriaknya, sembari terus meronta.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu." Nafas Ulquiorra berhembus di pipi Orihime.

Wajah Ulquiorra berada di depan wajah Orihime. Tatapan tanpa ekspresinya menembus mata Orihime. Meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Perlahan airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Orihime.

"Pergi kau! Kau gila!" Orihime frustasi. Panik. Bingung. Takut. Masih berusaha menghentak-hentakkan pergelangan tangannya yang terikat.

"Aku? Gila? IYA! Aku tergila-gila padamu!" Ulquiorra berteriak di depan wajah Orihime.

Orihime menutup kelopak matanya rapat. Ulquiorra menjilat pipinya yang basah karena airmata, Orihime berjengit jijik merasakan sensasi itu di pipinya. Ulquiorra terus melakukan pekerjaannya hingga pipi Orihime bukan basah oleh airmata melainkan oleh salivanya.

"Jangan menangis, Onna. Tidak bagus, untuk dilukis." Bisik Ulquiorra sambil mendenguskan nafasnya di leher Orihime.

Sebisa mungkin Orihime tidak mengeluarkan suara sehingga ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Hidung Ulquiorra menempel pada perbatasan leher dan bahunya. Bahkan kini dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menjalari lehernya. Orihime bergidik tak nyaman. Seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang.

Lalu jemari Ulquiorra naik ke bibir Orihime. Menyentuhnya perlahan. Mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya yang dingin.

"Onna, jangan. Lepaskan saja. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya sembari menyeka titik darah di bibir Orihime, berkas gigitan Orihime sendiri yang terlalu kuat.

Orihime membuka matanya. Iris zamrud itu menyorot lembut padanya. Tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Jarak hidung mereka bahkan hanya dua jari saja. dirasakannya nafas Ulquiorra menyapu wajahnya, tenang.

Orihime bimbang. Mencari lagi wajah penuh amarah yang tadi membentaknya. Ia makin panik. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bukankah angin yang tenang menandakan akan datangnya badai, pikirnya.

"KYAA…! Lepaskan aku!" Orihime berteriak kemudian, penuh emosi. Airmatanya membuncah-buncah berebutan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Masih berusaha meronta-ronta.

Ulquiorra geram. Dicengkramnya bahu Orihime keras. Lalu dipagutnya paksa bibir Orihime yang meronta-ronta itu. Lama. Hingga getar tubuh Orihime berhenti.

Orihime yang panik membelalakkan matanya. Seketika sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Dia seperti mati rasa. Sekujur tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkannya.

Ketika Ulquiorra kemudian melepaskan pagutan itu, mata Orihime menatap kosong ke arah depan. Bisu. Beku.

Lalu Ulquiorra, dengan nafas memburu, melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan Orihime. Orihime terkejut dengan perubahan ini. namun nalurinya bergerak cepat. Ia harus melepaskan diri dari Ulquiorra sesegera mungkin.

Segera ketika kedua tangannya telah terbebas di dorongnya tubuh Ulquiorra keras-keras hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Orihime mencoba bangkit. Orihime baru menyadari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Gaun polos panjang berwarna putih beraksen lurus hingga ke mata kaki. Gaun itu menyulitkan pergerakannya. Ia terjatuh saat mencoba turun dari ranjang itu. Dagunya membentur lantai pualam. Sambil meringis Ia mencoba berdiri lagi dan mencoba berlari ke arah pintu kamar tersebut.

Belum sempat Ia bergerak jauh pergerakannya terhenti lagi. Tangan Ulquiorra mencengkram sikunya dan membalik wajahnya menghadap si pencengkram. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, Onna."

"Lepas…Lepaskan aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Orihime mencoba berontak lagi. Namun cengkeraman itu terlalu ketat. Kedua sikunya mungkin bisa putus jika Ulquiorra terus-terusan mencengkeramnya begini.

"Kau tidak punya hak. Ini bukan negosiasi. Ini perintah." Suara itu dingin menusuk jauh ke jantung Orihime yang membuatnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Ulquiorra lalu menarik paksa Orihime. Orihime terseok-seok melangkah dengan cepat mengikuti Ulquiorra. Ia masih meronta-ronta. Masih mencoba membebaskan diri. Namun sekali lagi Ia harus menyadari kalau kekuatan lelaki ini tak bisa dilawan.

Tak henti buliran bening meluncur menuruni pipinya. Rasa takut itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga bahkan untuk menggerakkannya sesuai perintah otaknya Ia tak mampu.

Jutaan tanda tanya melingkupi otaknya. Masih belum percaya jika orang yang sekarang ada di depannya ini, yang sedang menggenggam eratnya kini, yang tadi berteriak padanya, yang menyakitinya, adalah seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya baik dan sopan. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan sisi lain dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam arus pemikiran posesif seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sedetik pun.

Tubuhnya terhempas keras ke sisi sebuah sofa yang empuk. Ia masih bisa bersyukur. Setidaknya Ulquiorra tidak menghempaskannya ke lantai pualam yang keras. Tak dapat dipungkirinya Ia kaget juga. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya.

"Kurosaki-kun" Bisiknya perlahan. Berharap orang yang disebut namanya akan datang menyelamatkannya. Berdoa dalam hati agar segera terbebas dari cengkraman ketakutan ini.

"JANGAN SEKALIPUN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!" Ulquiorra berteriak frustasi di depan Orihime. Orihime tersentak. Bagaimana pun Ia hanya berbisik dan Ulquiorra mendengarkannya.

Ulquiorra menatap nyalang pada Orihime. Dijambaknya rambut hitam-nya kasar. Dihampirinya Orihime. Dicengkramnya bahunya keras. Orihime sampai meringis saking perihnya cengkraman Ulquiorra. Ditindihnya tubuh lemah itu di sofa.

"Onna. Kau. Milikku. Jangan pernah sebut dia dengan bibirmu." Ucap Ulquiorra di depan wajah Orihime. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Dan sekali lagi Ulquiorra memagut bibir itu kasar.

"Kubersihkan bibirmu dari menyebut namanya." Ujar Ulquiorra ketika menghentikan pagutan di bibir Orihime. Tangannya lalu memeluk erat tubuh Orihime.

"Kubersihkan tubuhmu dari pelukannya." Di sentuhnya semua bagian tubuh Orihime. Orihime terus meronta-ronta. Namun cengkraman Ulquiorra juga semakin kencang.

Orihime tak tau rasa apa ini. Namun kepalanya semakin sakit. Dan pandangannya mengabur. Lalu kemudian gelap.

.

.

"Inoue! Kau di dalam?" Teriakan itu menghentak kesadaran Orihime. Suara khas yang sangat dia kenal. Suara yang selalu mendengungkan cinta di telinganya. Suara orang yang dicintainya. Datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Seketika Orihime mendongak. Pintu masuk hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Namun ketika kesadaran sudah sepenuhnya diraihnya Ia lantas tersadar bahwa lagi-lagi Ia sedang terikat erat pada sebuah kursi kayu sederhana. Entah di mana Ulquiorra. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan itu namun nihil. Tak ditemukannya siapapun.

Seketika pintu itu terdobrak keras. Pintu kayu itu menjeblak terbuka. Dan terlihatlah sosok yang sangat dirindukan Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun." Ucapnya. Airmatanya seketika membuncah keluar. Bahagia. Lega. Karena orang yang dicintainya datang menyelamatkannya.

Ichigo Kurosaki, pria itu lalu menghambur menuju Orihime yang terikat erat. Lega melihat orang terkasih masih hidup. Seketika pula dipeluknya erat tubuh lemah Orihime.

"Inoue. Inoue. Inoue. Thank God you're safe." Berkali-kali pula diciuminya wajah sembab Orihime. Dahinya. Matanya. Pipinya. Hidungnya. Dagunya. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu dalam pagutan mesra. Rindu.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang." Ujar Orihime pelan. Dahi mereka saling menempel. Tak henti airmata Orihime menetes. Tangan Ichigo membingkai wajah Orihime lembut.

"Aku akan menyelamatka…UGH!"

Sekonyong-konyong tubuh Ichigo terhempas ke samping. Orihime terperanjat. Ichigo meringis meringkuk di lantai pualam. Orihime hendak menghampirinya. Namun bahkan ikatannya belum terlepas.

Orihime menoleh pada seseorang yang sudah hadir di sana. Ulquiorra menenteng katana yang masih bersarung. Agaknya benda itulah tadi yang digunakannya untuk memukul Ichigo. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari iris zamrud itu. Pada Ichigo. Pada Orihime.

Ulquiorra menghambur pada Ichigo. Berkali-kali dipukulkannya katana yang masih bersarung itu pada Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tak kalah langkah. Seketika ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk melawan meski dengan tangan kosong. Mereka berhadapan dengan nafas meraung. Kilat emosi saling menyambar dari kedua mata itu.

Dengan satu tendangan Ichigo, Ulquiorra terhempas ke dinding di belakangnya. Katana-nya terlempar dari genggamannya. Ichigo tidak membuang kesempatan itu. Dia beringsut pada tubuh Ulquiorra yang tersandar di dinding. Namun belum sempat dia menyerang lagi, Ulquiorra berdiri cepat dan balik menendang perutnya, keras. Hingga Ichigo terjatuh beberapa meter ke belakang. Darah menghambur keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Ulquiorra berlari menuju Ichigo. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Diterjangnya tubuh Ichigo yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan lututnya. Sekali lagi Ichigo memuntahkan darah segar. Ulquiorra menduduki perut Ichigo. Lalu melayangkan tinju berkali-kali pada pipi ichigo yang sudah hampir tak berdaya itu. Namun sisa kekuatan Ichigo digunakannya untuk menendang punggung Ulquiorra dengan lututnya.

Ulquiorra lalu jatuh ke samping. Kesempatan itu digunakan Ichigo untuk berdiri. Meski payah. Dia memegangi lantai dan wajahnya masih menghadap lantai. Tak disangkanya, sebuah tendangan lutut dari Ulquiorra menghantam lagi perutnya. Membuatnya jatuh kesekian kalinya. Belum berhenti sampai di situ. Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh Ichigo. Lalu terus menghantam perut Ichigo dengan lututnya. Darah semakin banyak menggenangi lantai pualam itu. Darah Ichigo.

Ulquiorra meraih katana-nya. Menghunuskannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo tak menyangka lawannya akan memakai itu untuk menyerangnya lagi. Orihime terpekik. Ichigo sudah banyak kehabisan darah. Ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Kesadarannya bahkan mulai hilang.

"Onna. Makhluk ini yang mengotorimu?" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin pada Orihime. Lalu membelai-belai rambut oranye Ichigo dengan katana-nya. Ichigo merasakan dinginnya besi katana itu menyentuh tengkuknya. Menekan terus tengkuknya. Hingga kesakitan tak terperi membuatnya berteriak.

"AARGGHH…..!" Katana itu mengoyak tengkuknya. Lalu kaki Ulquiorra membalikkan posisinya yang tertelungkup menjadi terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Ichigo melihat Ulquiorra mengelap tetes darah dari bibirnya sendiri. Mata zamrud itu menatap jijik pada Ichigo. Lalu Ulquiorra menekan dada Ichigo dengan katana-nya. Menekan di bagian yang dekat sekali dengan jantung. Baik Ichigo juga Orihime terbelalak ngeri melihatnya.

"Onna. Orang ini yang berani merebutmu."

"TIDAK! Lepaskan dia!"

"Aku lepaskan dia." Ulquiorra menusuk keras katana-nya tepat di dada kiri Ichigo. Darah pekat berebutan keluar dari dada itu.

"WUUAARRGHH..!" Teriakan nyaring Ichigo memecah sunyi rumah tersebut.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime tanpa ekspresi, "Aku lepaskan dia pergi ke neraka, Onna."

"TIDAAAKK…! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Tidak! Jangan mati!" Orihime semakin panik ketika melihat nafas Ichigo semakin lemah. Dadanya bergerak semakin jarang.

"Dia tidak mati, Onna. Belum." Tegas Ulquiorra pada Orihime yang menatap dengan pipi penuh airmata pada Ichigo.

Katana Ulquiorra berpindah pda lengan lemah Ichigo, "Tangan ini yang menyentuhmu, Onna?" Sekali lagi tatapan kengerian terpancar pada paras Orihime. Ulquiorra lalu menebas tangan Ichigo. Tidak sampai putus, namun ototnya dipastikan terkoyak dalam menampakkan tulang putih di dalamnya. Dilanjutkannya pada sebelah lagi lengan Ichigo. Teriakan nyaring Ichigo membahana sekali lagi.

"Kau berisik." Ujar Ulquiorra pelan pada Ichigo. Lalu didekatkannya katana-nya pada mulut Ichigo. Dibukanya paksa bibir Ichigo. Lalu ditariknya lidah Ichigo dan dengan cepat dikoyaknya lidah itu dengan katana-nya.

Orihime memekik lebih kuat. Tak sanggup menyaksikan tragedi di depannya. Airmatanya terus keluar membanjiri pipinya. Ia tak berani membuka matanya. Ditutupkannya rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

"Mati kau. Mati kau. Mati kau." Ulquiorra berkali-kali mengucapkannya seperti mantra. Orihime membuka matanya dan menyaksikan kengerian di dapan matanya. Ia bahkan tak mampu bereaksi lagi.

Ulquiorra menebas perut Ichigo berkali-kali. Membuat cairan merah pekat terpercik-percik ke wajahnya. Berulang kali. Bahkan Orihime meyakini Ichigo sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Namun Ulquiorra terus saja menikamkan katana-nya ke perut Ichigo. Aroma darah menguar di penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Setelah puas ditolehkannya wajahnya pada Orihime. Orihime memekik kaget melihat wajah penuh darah itu menatap tanpa ekspresi kepadanya, "Dia sudah kuantar ke neraka, Onna." Ujarnya dingin pada Orihime.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime. Perlahan. Orihime berjengit hendak menjauh. Namun apa daya. Lengan dan kakinya terikat kuat pada kursi kayu itu. Ulquiorra melemparkan katana penuh darah itu sembarangan. Lalu dengan tangannya yang juga penuh darah diraihnya pipi Orihime. Dielusnya lembut.

"Onna. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama." Ujarnya lembut sekali. Namun Orihime tak bereakasi sedikit pun. Mati rasa. Ulquiorra lalu memeluk Orihime erat. Mengelus punggung Orihime, membagi bercak darah di tangannya pada punggung gaun putih Orihime. Namun Orihime tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kau adalah milikku, Onna. Selamanya." Bisiknya di telinga Orihime, "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Orihime mendesis, "Aku tak pernah takut padamu. Kau gila."

"Ya. Aku tergila-gila padamu, Onna." Bisiknya Ulquiorra lagi.

Ulquiorra lalu kembali memagut bibir Orihime. Perlahan. Lama-kelamaan menjadi kasar. Lama. Hingga lidahnya pun ikut menggantikan bibirnya menyeka seluruh permukaan mulut Orihime. Bermenit-menit. Erangan Orihime membuatnya semakin tergesa-gesa. Berontak dari tubuh Orihime membuatnya semakin gila.

Lama. Ulquiorra tak tau sudah berapa lama. Hingga kemudian tak dirasakannya lagi penolakan dari Orihime. Tak dirasakannya lagi getar tubuh Orihime. Dilepaskannya pagutan itu. Kepala Orihime terkulai jatuh ke pundaknya. Diangkatnya kepala Orihime perlahan. Mata itu menutup. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada hidung Orihime. Tak ada deru hangat nafas dari sana. Tubuh itu telah dingin membeku.

.

.

"Mr. Shiffer, bisa jelaskan tema gallery seni Anda ini? kenapa memilih tema Matahari?"

"Semua lukisan di sini mengingatkanku pada matahari."

"Tapi semua lukisan Anda adalah perempuan yang sama. Meski dengan ekspresi berbeda."

"Ya. Dia adalah matahari bagiku."

"Menarik sekali, Mr. Schiffer."

"Terimakasih."

"Ah ya. Lukisan paling besar di pojok itu. Sepertinya itu adalah masterpiece Anda, Mr Schiffer. Benarkah demikian?"

"Bisa demikian. Aku menggabungkan seni lukis dan patung sekaligus."

"Brillian. Dan Anda melukis diri anda pada lukisan itu?"

"Ya."

"Dan judulnya, ini sangat menarik, Adam and Eva. Wow. Kenapa memilih judul itu, Mr. Schiffer?"

"Adam and Eva. Kisah cinta yang abadi di surga."

"Anda dan wanita dalam lukisan ini tentu saja?"

"Ya."

"Wow! Hebat sekali. Dan patung wanitanya terlihat sangat asli, Mr. Schiffer. Bahkan ukurannya seperti ukuran sebenarnya."

"Terimakasih."

"Ini karya terhebat sepanjang masa."

Ulquiorra Schiffer memberikan senyum teramat tipis pada reporter yang baru saja mewawancarainya itu. Lalu mata zamrudnya memandang pada masterpiece-nya. sebuah lukisan berjudul Adam and Eva. Tampak lukisan dirinya sendiri di sana. Di temani patung perempuan dengan rambut tergerai. Terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. Objek patung itu sendiri menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. Lalu lukisan dirinya dilukis di dinding sebagai kanvasnya. Kedua objek tersebut lalu diberi bingkai sebagai kamuflase itu sebuah lukisan kanvas kain.

Ulquiorra Schiffer mengelus wajah patung perempuan itu.

"Kau adalah milikku, Onna."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

pfiuuhhh...selese jugak. panas euy ngetik ini. saya suka sekali pair UlquiHime, makanya kepikiran bikin cerita begini

eniwei, udah baca

wajib review...

hehehehe


End file.
